


Piades' DCU/Danny Phantom ficathon

by piades



Category: DCU, Danny Phantom, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Secret Identity, Slice of (chaotic) life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piades/pseuds/piades
Summary: 32 mini-stories written over 31 days! drop me a line if you'd like to see any continued or have suggestions.





	Piades' DCU/Danny Phantom ficathon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, and welcome to my ficathon. Over 16 posts I'll be uploading 32 DP/DCU story starters -- that's two per chapter! Please vote for which ones you'd like to see continued.
> 
> This was originally posted on FF.net under young justice cartoon/Danny Phantom xover category, but then I got some plotbunnies from outside yjcartoon -- and not putting them in really harshed my squee. So I'm reposting over here on ao3 and including the later plotbunnies -- so hopefully you'll get to see some Static Shock and comicverse inspired plotbunnies later.
> 
> I'm still open for plot bunny suggestions, and all plotbunnies here are free to adopt!
> 
> Read and enjoy!

**round 1 - day 1/16 - story A (Haunted Cave AU)**

_This story was inspired by a prompt from foxyteah on Deviantart, used with permission._

**Homefront** :

Artemis leaned against the kitchen counter, playing with her phone.

"What's that?" Wally's voice interrupted her game. He was looking at small, square item that was sitting on the floor next to the pantry. Somehow, it had escaped Artemis' notice. Who knew how - it was weird. It had a handle, and some unfriendly yellow and black warning stripes.

"It's a ghost trap!" M'gann enthused. "I think they're getting into the cookies."

"Yeah,  _ghosts_  are getting into them," Artemis drawled. "I'm sure there's nothing corporeal about our cookie thief at all."

She looked at Wally. He squeaked indignantly. "Of course it's a ghost!" he said. "It's… definitely a ghost."

It was obvious from his tone he didn't believe his words. Artemis groaned. "It's not a ghost."

And yet… later that afternoon, Kaldur put up some temperature sensors in the kitchen. He did it with such a serious expression that Artemis couldn't tell if he was joking. The fact that Robin was standing over their leader, giggling to himself, did give credence to the idea that it was a joke. But you could never know with that kid.

M'gann and Kaldur's ghost trap should have been the last thing on her mind when she found herself in the cave, with her teammates captured or dead and only fellow  _powerless sidekick Robin_  for company while the cave itself seemed to be fighting against them.

The lights were dimmed. Fire billowed towards them, seemingly out of nowhere. It ran around corners and stalked them through the halls.

She and Robin dashed for the showers to avoid the flames. Instinct screamed at her: water, water! But the fire caught up to them. It cut off their path, circling like a yellow snake in the dark. Artemis dug her heels in, scrambling to a top. Robin yanked on her to keep her from getting her nose burnt as the fire leapt up above their heads.

Artemis felt like she was going to die.

And then — the temperature dropped. Ice formed on the floor, growing fast and sweeping towards the whirlwind of fire. The fire thrashed like a living thing. It arced up like a solar flare and retreated. Artemis squinted but could see nothing past the dots that danced in front of her vision.

"Thanks for the assist," Robin said, while Artemis' vision was still clouded with spots. From the tone of his voice, he wasn't entirely sure their assistance was friendly. "So, are you with us, or that fire guys? And can you help us? We have cookies!"

 _M'gann has cookies,_  Artemis' brain hysterically babbled.  _If she's still alive…_

The spots cleared, and she could just make out a smokey figure hovering in the doorway.

**round 1 - day 1/16 - story B (Amity Park is sent to YJverse AU)**

Sam stared through the windscreen as Danny fought Pariah Dark down below. There were warning lights flashing all around the cockpit, yelling at her and Tucker. "Run Away," the mechanised voice rang through her head. "Run Away."

Tucker made a strangled groan. They couldn't run away, that was Danny down there! And yet they couldn't get closer, either, and the little blip of power that represented Danny on the 'Speeder's ghost radar was getting fainter and fainter.

Run. Away.

She couldn't look. If Danny failed, their entire down was ghost toast.

"Look!" Tucker pointed. Down below, Danny had somehow, miraculously, gotten Pariah Dark back into the coffin, and Vlad Masters was locking him up. Danny had done all that work, and now Vlad Masters was going to take the credit?

The Spectre Speeder zoomed over to the two halfas, and Tucker opened up the door. "Pass him over."

Vlad passed Danny over without complaint, thank god. They got him home through the ghost portal in the Fenton's basement laboratory. Danny just began to wake up as they were back in the land of the living. Sam had expected to see Jack and Maddie down here among the test tubes and gadgets, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Let's just sneak up to Danny's room," Tucker said. It was a good idea. Sam rearranged her grip on Danny, who tried to stand up by himself for a moment before giving in and letting them half drag him up to the house.

"Oh here they are!" Maddie said, her voice absolutely delighted. She poked her head into the hall at the sound of their footsteps. "Danny, Sam, Tucker! Come meet Mr. Superman!"

Mr. Superman was… a superhero. There was no escaping it. Sam knew a superhero outfit when she saw one, she'd designed Danny's Phantom symbol after all. He was standing around the Fenton lounge room with a green man with red eyes, Danny's parents, Valerie's father and the mayor.

Sam didn't even notice the freckled, rosy-skinned, red-haired girl who looked like she'd walked out of some high school TV show until she darted in front of her, hands clasped behind her back and looking way too excited.

"Hi! I'm Megan! Your parents said that you could… show us around? I'm kinda new here. Or… you're new here?"

The amount of sheer cheerleader ooze she was throwing off made Sam feel ill.

"Who… are you?" Danny asked sleepily. "And… Superman? As in… super… hero?"

"It turns out that when we left the ghost zone, we appeared in an alternate reality," Maddie interjected like this was just another Tuesday. "You show the kids around while the adults talk, okay?"


End file.
